Days After Sonic's Death
by Xx Immortal Sisterz xX
Summary: What would life be like without Sonic? Slow…I guess? And how would his friends live knowing that Mobius was in complete consequence due to the planet's knowledge of Sonic's 'disappearance? Questions, questions – too many and not a single one can be answered. This is a Sonic One-Shot Fanfic of one of the many possible ways that Sonic could die. Enjoy Xx


**!ORIGINAL STORY WAS DELETED DUE TO MISTAKES, THIS IS EDITED WITH NO MISTAKES** **(hopefully)** **!**

 **xXx**

 **Dear readers,**

 **WARNING: There's some kind of course language going on in here** **for some unknown reason** **… but** ** _anyhoo…_** **\- short story writing isn't really my thing, and I kinda went through – well – around 4-5 different fandoms, but eventually I came up with this…at like 1.00a.m**

 **Disclaimer: SONIC THE HEDGEHOG AND SONIC SATAM WAS CREATED BY SEGA.**

 **The song used in this is called "Slipped Away" by Avril Lavigne.**

 **P.S Thankyou to my best friend for giving me the idea to do a One-Shot Fanfic xx**

 **ooOOoo**

 _I miss you; I miss you so bad…_

 _I don't forget you…oh it's so sad…_

 _I hope you can hear me…_

 _Because I remember it clearly…_

 _The day, you, slipped away…_

 _Was the day, I found it wouldn't be the same…_

Sally's P.O.V

It's been so long since Sonic's death…

And ever since that day…everything has been going downward…

Dr. Robotnik has taken full control over Mobius…his SWATbots have been destroying every existing thing and its purpose on this planet before and since that day. Nothing will survive much longer. Half of the Freedom Fighters have tried to murder his stupid-ass, but they've remained captured…

Yesterday, we were breaking in to rescue our team. Bunnie, Antoine, Rotor and Uncle Chuck, _yep_ , we found them trapped in blemished crates looking beat up and somewhat dead. The last of us…Tails, Dulcy, Nicole and I peeked through an unnoticeable window from the outside, the rain pissing down, and the thunder dramatically roared across the land like a lion. We watched our friends…our family get tortured and roboticized into mindless slaughtering machines…

And we could do nothing about it; I have almost never felt more hopeless in my entire life.

Their helpless screams echoing through the buildings, through our minds, through Robotnik's sickening, insane laughter.

Why feel sorry? It's not your problem. I guess they're one of _his_ now.

Today is damp and gloomy. I know, _I know_ , classic _it's-a-sad-moment-so-the-weather-must-feel-sad-too_ , but seriously – dark grey clouds trundle over our headquarters, the rain sounds so peaceful, and feels so fresh and relaxing now. But I guess it's better that having a sunny day.

The Great Forest's trees dangled with water droplets that were racing down each leaf, and ripples of the rains precipitations clinging onto the river like a kitten chasing an orb of yarn.

There I sat, besides the Power Ring Pool…like I always do…every day… It does get a bit repetitive but I guess I do it to help me not forget.

I stay here and wait for the Power Ring to rise from the machine Uncle Chuck created. I like to say this now:

"So I wait here, every day, till the ring appears from the waters below, as a reminder of someone I used to know…"

It's not much…but I like to watch the Power Ring rise as a reminder of Sonic and his bravery, and his sacrifice for life. Although sometimes he was stubborn and childish, he still played his part at the end of the day. He put everyone before himself.

Don't you _ever_ forget that.

I kneeled down on both of my knees, watching as the shining ring finally rose from the waters and into the light sprinkling rain. I lean in, closer to the edge of the grass, and gently touch the cold, wet ring with my finger; the golden shine began to fade. I gaze tearfully as it begin to plummet helplessly back into the river.

I forcefully and slowly lift myself back onto my feet. My eyes swell with tears. My vision becomes hazy as I try not to blink. I close my eyes tightly, the pain of the tears swelling up inside myself, swiftly begin to race down my blushed cheeks, almost unnoticeable.

A massive pain in my chest runs through my throat like I'd just swallowed a pepper. I let out a loud cry and Tails comes bolting out to see what was wrong. He scattered up to me, and gently placed his hand on my right shoulder.

"Don't cry Aunty Sally, don't feel sad" the 8 year old fox choked as he tried to comfort me.

"I'm so sorry Tails, sincerely" I cringe softly, grabbing hold of his chest, and wrapping my arms vulnerably around his neck. He gently hugs me back, brushing his hands through my messy red hair.

"Shall we go see him _once more_ , princess?" Tails whispers, his voice weak, but still betraying misery and culpability.

I nod, and we slowly let go of each other. Silently pacing towards our most treasured possession.

Sonic's grave.

A small, grey, slightly damaged tombstone stood proudly out of the ground. The words _'Here Lies Sonic the Hedgehog, Our Cherished & Unforgettable Buddy' _was carved into the front of it. A small blue flower was lying in front of the stone.

The flower was shrivelled up, and almost completely dead. The feeling of distraught was distinguished from my expression and tears for me to finally realize how disrespectfully we treated his grave. I placed my right hand on my heart, and slowly kneeled down to one knee. Tails did identical actions to mine.

"He was still so young…so proud…he didn't deserve what happened…" Tails dryly whispered, feeling hurt inside like a caged tiger - pleading for oxygen as it suffocated into nothingness.

"I…I know T-Tails" I stuttered warily. "Dr Robotnik deserves it…not Sonic…it wasn't Sonic's fault" I mumble, wiping a tear away.

What really happened to Sonic…? Well…I know what happened. I was there to witness it. We all were.

It was…just another day…we were up and ready for action, versing the SWATbots and kicking Dr Robotnik's ass _pretty_ good. It all happened so quickly though. The Freedom Fighters were doing everything that was planned. I guess it just wasn't Sonic's day that day.

One minute Sonic's: _in through that room, then down that pipe, destroying a few SWATbots_ , you know – the usual Sonic routine. You see him then blasting through the tunnels at Super Sonic speed, and the next minute he's been captured and thrown carelessly into a Roboticizer.

…

Sonic got Roboticized that day…he turned into yet another one of Robotnik's mindless drones. The terror struck as the snapping of his weak clustered bones broke apart like an ice-berg. The insane tragic screams for mercy that escaped Sonic's lips were dry, helpless, and ghost-like even. The cold blood flowing out of his eyes, mouth, noise, ears and bruises from his body flooded the frozen solid grounds of the Roboticizer.

The bolts of electricity hitting him like a train. The darkness coldly slithered up his fingers, through his veins, then into his shaking arms, and then up the spins in his back. Suddenly, he felt no pain, the painless tears and blood. He couldn't feel anything anymore. _How do I know this?_ Well…I don't. But I could see it in his glass-like glazed eyes, the reflection in his thick tears. I could just tell.

The last thing I remember him saying was – _" How could you Sally? You've deceived me. All I feel is deep revenge – REVENGE!"_ his weak voice shrieked, breaking. Screaming into darkness, death. That day was the end of Sonic…and the beginning of Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic 2.0.

After that…we had to come up with a way to stop Sonic from killing us, or now as we called him "Metal". There was no way. We had to destroy him – even when knowing that Sonic was still in there somewhere!

I saw him; I knew he was still in there deep down. But he was too deep to find in-time…

Robot Sonic ended up exploding, since Rotor and Tails was able to come up with an explosive for me to install on Metal when he wasn't observing…

So…really…I'm the cause of why he's gone…me…

 _It's not fair._ Sonic's gone, now Bunnie's gone, Antione's gone, Rotor's gone, and even Uncle Chuck got roboticized again…

I fell so alone, it's just not _fair_!

It's sad to say that they…were only a few of them…

I look over to Tails, whose tears seem to have started to fall as well. I reach over and softly slide my left arm around his shoulder.

"Don't cry tiger, we're all in this together" I say softly, lifting my right arm up to his cheek to collect his sparkling fresh tear.

We slowly lift ourselves up and taking one final gaze at Sonic's grave. Soft sprinkles of rain still cascading throughout The Great Forest as a clement growl of thunder echoed across the land. I and Tails looked up to the grey sky, the rain became heavier – skydiving to the planet's surface like it was the last day on Earth.

We both put our hands to our heart, and sobbed our usual _'farewell'_ to Sonic, before turning away and miserably stumbling back into headquarters like a squad of failures and rejects.

Myself, still dreaming and wishing that Sonic wasn't dead – _maybe he'll come back_ – _maybe it was all a decoy and hoax to fool Robotnik?_

I need to come out of the fluffy clouds and back into the bloody storm known as reality.

I'm still unsure, confused and finding it hard to understand what to do now. I'm still wondering what our future is like without Sonic, or _any_ of our friends…

 _Our_ destiny now…is to find out.

 **ooOOoo**

 **((OK! So…that was ok I guess…for a first fanfic of course. Nah rude or mean comments plz. Don't mind me, just doing what I love. Kay gonna go now xx hope ya enjoyed))**


End file.
